Carolers and Breaches
by Write-To-You
Summary: A tag ending to 3x09 of the Flash: If Iris and Barry hadn't left, Julian went home, and a few newcomers from Earth 2 arrived.


**Author's Note: Here is the cute piece of fluff that was requested!**

After the carolers left, Cecile and Joe disappeared into a adjoining room. Wally and Iris were a tad disappointed, having wanted to tease Joe as much as possible that night. HR sat down in the red armchair and passed out, and Barry sat down next to Wally to talk about his speed.

Caitlin and Cisco were at the window, watching Caitlin's snow slowly turn the ground white, when a large, swirling, blue tinted breach popped into the middle of the room. Iris shrieked and Wally jumped a foot.

Out hopped Harry and Jesse, the latter beaming happily, the former with his usual grumpy face on. Jesse attacked her boyfriend with a hug, and Caitlin and Cisco ran up to Harry.

HR woke up for a few seconds and yelled, "Hey! It's me!" Then he passed out again.

Cecile came back into the room, followed by Joe, who was nervously holding his gun in front of him. Thankfully, by that time the breach had disappeared. "Everyone ok?" Joe asked, taking stock. "Harry! Jesse!"

Cecile stared at them. "Um.. wow. You look just like him." She pointing at HR, snoring in the armchair.

Harry froze for a second, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Uh- he's my, um, twin brother. My name is Harry. This is my daughter Jesse."

Jesse waved awkwardly, but Cecile seemed to buy it. "I've never seen identical twins before. That's pretty cool. My name is Cecile Horton." She stuck out her hand, and Harry shook it quickly.

Jesse plopped next to Wally. "Hey, Barry, can we have some of that eggnog you guys are always raving about?"

"Excuse me, Ms. Underage." Iris scolded.

With an eye roll, Jesse argued in a whisper, "I can't even get drunk. Super fast metabolism, remember?"

"Fair point." Wally agreed. "One for me too, then."

Barry shrugged. "I don't see why not." With a sigh, Iris got up and grabbed them mugs of eggnog.

What Wally had just said finally dawned on Jesse, and she whipped around. "Wait! You have..."

"My speed, yeah." He grinned. "I got it from being in this cocoon thing, and I had to find the God of Speed. But then Barry and I stopped him, because only speedsters can see him, and we through this special rock into the speed force and-"

"Wow." Jesse interrupted. "Your week was _way_ more interesting then mine." She grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him upward. "Wanna go for a run?"

"Sure!" They were out the door in seconds, still holding hands.

Harry turned to Barry and Caitlin, who were sitting closest to him. "Is there something going on with them that I should know about?" Caitlin choked on her eggnog, trying not to laugh, and Cisco pounded her on the back. She exchanged glanced with Iris. _Men_.

Barry looked over at the door and shrugged. "They're kids. Probably." He leaned foreword. "So how is everything on your Earth?"

"Uneventful. Now that we defeated Zoom, all of the metas we come across can be easily taken care of." Harry took a gulp of his eggnog, and then looked at it in awe. "What _is_ this stuff?"

"Is it grandma Ester's? Or is it Cecile's grandma's?" Cisco frowned. "They're both so strong you can't tell."

"Well, either way, I think I need some more of it." Harry took another large drink. "How's your Earth?"

"It's.. nutty." Barry exchanged glances with Iris. "We just defeated the god of Speed, and threw his special rock into the Speed Force using a portal that I made with the Earth 3 Henry Allen. And it turns out that Julian Albert, that forensic guy, was having his mind controlled by Savitar, he's the god of Speed, and he was Alchemy, the, like, high priest of all of the evil cronies of Savitar. So now Julian's ok, and I got my job back, because he made me resign in return for him keeping Caitlin's secret. Because in this new Earth, Caitlin has cold powers, and Cisco's brother is, um, yeah, well, that's about it. Oh, and now Julian knows I'm the Flash"

Harry stared at him for a long moment. "I _might_ have understood that before I had a glass of this stuff. _Maybe_." He finished his glass of eggnog, and leaned back on the couch.

"So, how long are you guys planning on staying on this Earth?" Cisco asked hopefully. "It looks like Jesse and Wally are having fun together."

The two of them had just come in again, wind blown and laughing, cheeks red with cold. Jesse had a dusting of snow on the top of her head, which was quickly melting.

They stopped under the mistletoe, and Wally leaned down and kissed her. Harry leapt to his feet, then sat back down, hard. He stared again at his glass. "Is this thing drugged?"

Cisco snickered. "No, just for those who stand up that quickly."

Caitlin laughed, and perched on the arm of his chair. Barry glanced at his two friends. They seemed closer the usual. Not that they hadn't always been close, but now they were close in a different way. He was happy for them.

Iris sat in his lap, and Wally and Jesse crowded themselves into the couch. HR was still passed out in the armchair, snoring away, but the complications that he would create could wait.

Cecile and Joe opened the door as more carolers arrived, and Harry glanced over with a wrinkled nose. "Carolers." He spat. "I personally think that they're a waste of time."

"Harry!" Caitlin scolded, slapping his arm. "I think they're nice."

Harry just shrugged, but he looked sufficiently guilty. Cisco laughed again, and leaned back in his chair. "Merry Christmas guys. I think you're all great."

Barry patted his arm with a laugh. "Love you too, Cisco." He pressed his lips briefly to Iris'. "Merry Christmas."

 **Author's Note: Alright. Everyone say it. "AWWWWWW".**


End file.
